Music Soothes the Savage Beast
by KyashaMoon607
Summary: What happens when a saiyaness falls in love with our favorite psychotic saiyan: Broly? EDITED
1. Part I

**_KM607:_** Finally I got a beta-reader! Anyway, I thank _gamegirl07_ for beta-reading my story! Punctuation and grammar have been updated in the story. The storyline is still the same, _gamegirl07 _and I did no altercations like: Change characters' names, add additional characters, change character's love interest, etc. So everything's the same except punctuation and grammar.

_

* * *

_

_"Music hath charms to soothe a savage breast, to soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak."_ –By William Congreve

* * *

King Kai shivered in fear, his antennae trembled. He sensed a terrible and powerful energy from the southern region of the galaxy. He knew that whoever or whatever being destroyed the south galaxy, did it in mere minutes without much effort.

"Just as I feared—we've got to do something or our galaxy's next!" He exclaimed with a tremble. His loyal pet monkey, Bubbles, danced around him worriedly.

* * *

It was a beautiful and radiant spring day. The sakura petals fell gracefully from its trees, emphasizing the serene atmosphere of the wonderful _occasion_. What was this _occasion_, you ask? Why it's the celebration of Cell's defeat. Bulma devised this special get-together. Everyone was there, except my all time favorite goofy saiyan, Kakarot. He had to go with his wife to some school interview or something like that. Kakarot seemed dismayed. I was baffled a bit, Kakarot was a super saiyan, shouldn't his mate be the submissive one instead him? But then again, Vegeta was a bit submissive too. Bulma had gotten him whipped but Vegeta's pride and arrogance denied that fact. Even the _"Prince of all Saiyans"_ was becoming soft. I was envious of those two; it seemed I was the only full-blooded saiyan who didn't have a mate. I used to have feelings for Vegeta but he only loved me like a sister. I should be at least honored that he admitted that to me, instead of beating around the bush.

I sighed sitting on the same picnic blanket with Bulma, baby Trunks, and her parents. I was bored out of my mind and to make it even worse, Krillin was singing horribly on the karaoke stand. His horrid voice agitated my poor sensitive saiyans ears. The reason why I endured this crap was because of the food, other than that I would be sparring with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. Poor Vegeta, his saiyan ears were also enduring the same torment. God, I hoped he would stop singing soon; my urge to strangle him was becoming very hard to resist.

Bulma nudged me a bit, noticing my bored expression, "Hey, what's up? You seem bored," she said.

"Gee, Bulma, how _very_ perceptive of you to notice…" I said with obvious sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I've got it! Why don't _you_ sing on stage? You have a nice voice, Chicori!" She said cheerily.

God what an airhead! What did Vegeta see in her? "Bulma, you and Vegeta are the only ones who know about that. And you know… I intend to keep that way," I said stubbornly while crossing my arms. Man, Vegeta was really rubbing off on me.

"Oh yes you will missy!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Missy…?" I raise a brow.

"If you don't, I'll deactivate the GR (Gravity Room) and Vegeta will be pissed."

"Pissed? More accurately at you, right? You're the one who turned it off."

"Yeah, but I'm his wife, not his best-friend. He'll hold a grudge on **you**."

"Ha! Like I care! I knew Vegeta since we were kids; he doesn't know how to hold a grudge against me." I smirked.

"Well, I'll tell him that **you're** the one who put **that** worm in his breakfast last Sunday!" She smiled triumphantly as I growled. Vegeta had a sincere dislike against worms and many other slimy things, and if he found out I pulled that prank on him for giving me that black eye in the GR… Damn it! I'm so not in the mood to die, at least not in my late twenties!

"Fine…" I grumbled.

Bulma smirked, "What was that?"

"I said… FINE!" I yelled as I got up and walked towards the stage.

Everybody watched me with curious stares. Krillin stopped his terrible singing and noticed me, he grinned, "Ah… so Chicori, you decided to be my background singer?" He gushed. I glared at him and _'gently'_ pushed him off the stage.

"Thank god! I couldn't stand any more of his atrocious bellowing!" Vegeta said as he glared at the monk.

I walk up towards the microphone; everyone still had curious looks on their faces. I felt a bit uneasy but like Vegeta said: _"Never let your opponent see your fear and never back down. It's the saiyan code."_ I took Vegeta's advice to heart and glared at audience. I straightened up, "Ahem…!" I now began to sing (since FFN doesn't allow songfics, I suggest you go on my homepage for the lyrics that Chicori sang).

I stopped singing; everybody had a surprised expression on their faces. They then started to applaud, heck even Vegeta was applauding! I blushed and quickly exited off stage.

Suddenly, a large spaceship glided down smoothly from the skies and with a billow of wind landed near the stage that I stood on. Many soldiers climbed swiftly out of it. Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and I then take our respective fighting stances. Krillin, however, went back on stage to finish his stupid song. But the strangest thing occured, all the soldiers huddle around Vegeta, bowing down to him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Vegeta questioned with a sharp tone.

"At long last we found you, Prince Vegeta." A tan skinned man walked through crowd of the huddling soldiers and bowed. Vegeta smirked at his loyalty, "You're a saiyan, aren't you?"

The man raised his head, his onyx eye meeting the prince's onyx eyes, "Yes… I am Paragus…"

That idiot monk stopped his dreadful singing, noticing his audience was gone, "Huh?"

"I've come to graciously ask you to be the king of our planet; it's called New Vegeta, in your honor."

"What, a new Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta said.

I raised a brow at this, this was obviously a trick. No doubt Vegeta was seeing right through his deception.

"Yes my lord, and at long last we can finally show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race, the mightiest race: the saiyans! And with you as our leader, we will build an unstoppable empire!" Paragus announced. "Hail Vegeta!" His soldiers called out together.

Vegeta huffed and walked away from Paragus, "But of course we will have to stop the _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_, my lord. Only you can do this." Paragus smirked as Vegeta stopped in mid-stride. "You found the _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_?" Vegeta asked as curiosity began to flow into his tone.

"Yes… He's wreaking havoc all over the southern galaxy with his awesome power. At his current pace, even the new Planet Vegeta that we strived so hard to build for you will be destroyed!"

A thoughtful look came to Vegeta's eyes. When Trunks (future) saw this, he quickly came to his father's side to get his attention, "Father, you're not going to believe this, are you?" He asked earnestly.

I walked up next to Vegeta as well and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah Vegeta, this sounds way too farfetched. It's obviously a trick!"Giving nothing further of his thoughts, Vegeta rudely shrugged off my hand, "Paragus, lead the way."

Trunks and I looked at each other in disbelief as he walked towards the ship. "Father!" Trunks called as he continued after him, I followed behind in pursuit.

Paragus, however, blocked our path, "Well, you're invited too, Prince Trunks, after all you _are_ royal blood." Trunks looked at him.

"What about me?" I inquired, "Do I have to be _"royal blood" _to attend this little fieldtrip?" I asked while posturing myself in an akimbo stance.

"No, the more the merrier, guests are invited as well." He assured.

As we talked, the ship's door had already been closing. With another glance at each other, we quickly made our way onto it.

* * *

**_KM607: _**_That's it for this chapter! I'll update soon loyal readers :D_


	2. Part II

_"If there's delight in love, 'tis when I see that heart, which others bleed for, bleed for me."_ –By William Congreve

* * *

Our flight to New Vegeta was agitating, mainly because that geezer, Roshi was drunk and kept on flirting with me. But what really made me angry was that he groped my derriere. Trunks and Gohan had to restrain me from killing that old man. After I settled down, I stared outside the ship's window, admiring the vastness of space. I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. Oh how it reminded me of how I was little and when I used to admire the stars on Planet Vegeta with my sisters and my parents. But that was long ago…

Trunks noticed my sad expression, "Hey, what's wrong, Chicori?"

My gaze from the window turned to meet the Trunks' blue eyes, "Huh? It's nothing… Just a little homesick is all…" I reassured.

"Huh? But we just left earth two hours ago. You're that homesick?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan remember; I wasn't born on Earth like you or Trunks. So Earth's not my home planet," I reminded him.

"Oh, so you're homesick about Planet Vegeta," Trunks realized.

"Hey Chicori, don't feel bad! You have the new Planet Vegeta! I'm sure it'll have the same nostalgic feel as the old Vegeta!" Krillin assured.

I smiled faintly, "Thanks, chrome-dome, but I think New Vegeta is all a hoax," I said critically.

"I agree. Paragus might be luring us into a trap. But father's too arrogant to see that." Trunks said.

"But what if it isn't a trap?" Gohan asked while turning towards me; innocence showing in his dark orbs. _Awww…_

I fidgeted at his adorableness; trying to resist the urge to hug him and coo to him, "I… uhh… I don't know! Let's just run with it to make prince pain-in-the-ass happy," I said.

* * *

Once we arrived at New Vegeta; it looked like a barren wasteland. There were hardly any plants growing here. This can't really be New Vegeta can it?

Gohan, Krillin, I, the swine, and the old man were riding in the same hover-cart while Trunks, Vegeta, and Paragus rode in the one in front of us. Sure, Gohan, chrome-dome, and the pig were alright but why the geezer? His constant complaining about his hangover was giving me a migraine.

"Aww… why is it all spinning, make it stop! Uggh… I'm so hung over!" He complained.

The pig scolded him, "I told ya that you should've taken it easy with all that tuna fish sandwiches you ate."

The old bastard puked outside the cart and still kept complaining. I growled in frustration; my migraine getting worse, "That's it! I can't stand it anymore! If you don't stop your incessant whining this instant, I'll blow you into smithereens!" I snarled; my hand aimed at the old man, getting ready to release a ki blast at any second.

"N-now, now Chicori, calm down." Krillin tried to still my vehemence. I snarled at him and he backed away.

The old man just looked at me and then the unthinkable just happened… He laughed at me! That's it, he's dead.

"HAAH…!" My anger took over me and exploded the whole cart. Luckily no one was hurt; they were just a little burnt.

"Great, how are we supposed to get to the palace now?" The swine groaned.

"We can fly, remember?" Gohan reminded the pig.

"Oh… yeah." He said.

"Dibs on the pig!" I said quickly as I grabbed him by the ears and flew off towards the palace. Krillin took off behind me, he looked back at Gohan, "Sorry, pal…" He then flew off.

Gohan groaned, "I guess it's just me and you, Master Roshi." He said as he carefully carried the old geezer. Roshi then puked, "Eww…" Gohan said.

* * *

"Hail Vegeta!" The soldiers announced.

The others (Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, etc) hung around the back of the soldiers while I hung around with Vegeta and Paragus. Vegeta turned his head, "Hm?" He narrowed his eyes at a tall man with black medium length hair. He hardly looked like a threat, his body was well-built, though he wasn't very muscular nor was he very skinny; he was average. I looked in his direction, noticing the man myself. A faint unnoticeable blush appeared on my cheeks; he was very handsome, well in my opinion anyway. Paragus noticed our glazes and walked next to the man, "My only son. He is at your service, my lord."

Paragus' son spoke quietly, "I am Broly…"

"I suppose you're a saiyan as well." Vegeta asked; his question sounded more like a statement.

Broly nodded courteously, "Yes, sir…"

Suddenly a soldier ran up to Vegeta and bowed before his feet, "Your highness! We just found the Super Saiyan! He just appeared on planet Totokama!"

"What?!" Vegeta said.

I scowled. We haven't been on this planet for ten minutes and already this _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_ appeared?

"Alright, I'm going to take care of this freak right now. Broly, come with me." Broly obediently followed Vegeta.

"Father! We have to collect more intelligence before we act! It's too dangerous!" Trunks reasoned.

Vegeta lashed at him, "The only danger lies in standing against me, boy! Broly hurry up!" Vegeta and Broly took off towards the ship. I also followed, worrying for Vegeta's wellbeing.

* * *

Hours of searching, and still there was no sign of the _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_ on this tiny planet. This planet was also barren like New Vegeta.

I explored the small lake area of Totokama. The water was deep and murky, I tried to avoid getting wet; who knows what lives in there, and plus, I suffer from hydrophobic.

Something bubbled in the water, was it the _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_? As if on cue, something huge and brownish leaped out of the water. It-it was a giant toad?!

I glared at it challengingly. The ugly thing had three yellow cat-like eyes, warty skin, six legs, and was nearly twenty feet tall. It licked its lips hungrily with its ridiculously long slimy tongue.

Its tongue lashed out at me, I swiftly dodged it and release a powerful ki blast at the ugly beast. Once the blast connected, it flew back into the water. "Stupid toad! That's what it deserves, messing with a saiyan!" I scoffed while walking away. I totally regretted those words as I felt something slimy wrap around my ankle. I suddenly remembered that that toad had a long tongue, it must've crept towards me while I had my back turned. Damn!

It flung me towards its gapping jaws, "No way, not today, froggy! I'm not gonna be eaten by some stupid amphibian!" I growled.

Suddenly I felt strange… my body grew heavier and my energy was diminishing. What's going on?

I held on tight to a tree branch that I managed to grab onto. The toad's tongue kept on tugging onto my ankle. My grip on the branch became tighter until…

**_SNAP!_**

It broke. "Oh crap…" I gasped.

The toad's tongue threw me inside its gapping jaws, its mouth clamped down on me, leaving me wedged. Even though I was fatigued, my legs and arms tried to push its mouth open. Well, that worked to some extent but it didn't suffice in getting me out of the creature's mouth.

"I never thought I had to use this… HAAH!" I powered up and turned into a Super Saiyan.

I quickly managed to escape the toad's mouth and distance myself from it, but my body suddenly gave up on me. I must've exerted too much power when I went Super Saiyan; now I was currently worn out. What a crap-tastic day I was having, damn Vegeta, it's his entire fault!

The toad's tongue coiled around my ankle again and tugged me towards its mouth again. Just when I was centimeters towards its mouth, a ki blast intercepted and cut its tongue off, thus knocking me into the water. I flailed wildly in the water; since I was hydrophobic, I wasn't exactly a good swimmer. I panicked as my lungs were quickly filling with water; I flailed my arms more wildly until I succumbed to the water and fell unconscious.

* * *

I felt air being push into my lungs. What was happening? I groggily opened my eyes and saw something blurry in front of my face, my eyes tried to decipher this… thing. Okay, now I see it, eyelids, eyelashes, hair, nose, a tiara, and lips pressing against mine—what the hell?!?! This thing was… this face belonged to… Broly! Oh… my… god…

My face turned different shades of red. I pushed him off of me and wiped my lips, "W-what… the hell were you… doing…?" I asked between breathes, still flustered by his lips locking onto mine.

He blinked, his façade remained stoic, "You were drowning…" He explained monotonously.

A very odd feeling came over me, "Uh… yeah, I remember that! But what **were **_you_ doing?" I asked getting a bit agitated.

He arose and dusted himself off, "…I was resuscitating you…" He finally said.

I blushed harder, "Uh… erm… sorry—ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"…You're catching a cold." He said.

"Oh, _gee_… I couldn't tell. What brought _that_ assumption on, captain obvious?" I said sarcastically as I sneezed again. It was the only thing I could think to say back to him. Sarcasm to the rescue.

He ignored the comment and ripped off a piece of his pelt-thing (you know, that skirt thing Broly wears around his waist), and wrapped it around my shoulders, "Here… This will keep you warm."

"Uh… thanks…" I blushed again.

"Hmph. There you two are." Vegeta appeared out of nowhere; he then glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell happened to you?"

I growled angrily and stomped towards him, "You wanna know what happened to me? Well, I got attacked by an overgrown frog, and I almost drowned! THAT'S what the HELL happened to me! And on top on that, I'm getting a cold! This is all your fault, you should've listened to me and Trunks, but _no~o_, _"Paragus, the lead way." "Hail Vegeta"_ the prince of all jackasses—

**_WHAP!_**

He knocked me out. That bastard! I wasn't done ranting yet! Vegeta tossed my unconscious body towards Broly, "Take her to the palace." Broly nodded and flew off towards the palace.

* * *

**_KM607:_**_ That's it folks! Please review, but no flames okay? _**:D**


	3. Flashback One: Meeting Vegeta

**_KM607:_** I feel kind of dumb... I just add an OC and I didn't really explain her past, like how she met Vegeta. I feel like this chapter doesn't explain much of how they met but oh well... I'm bored. Warning: Upcoming flashback chapters might be very short like this one so don't be mad or anything. Writer's block is a *itch!

* * *

"_In hours of bliss we oft have met: They could not always last; and though the present I regret, I'm grateful for the past."_ –By William Congreve

* * *

**Meeting Vegeta**

I wept profusely, not knowing where I am. The ship I was in was dark and creepy, and it was dimly lighted. Vermin and little creatures would sometimes pop out and scurry around the room, probably looking for scraps of food.

I hated this place! Why did I, the daughter of Planet Vegeta's ambassador have to be in this creepy place!

Something shot right past me, I jumped a bit and something yelped. I looked behind myself to see a dead smoldering rat on the floor. I cry even more. Great, I was in this sh*t-hole and now I was going to die. Something shot past me once again; I yelped and fell off the crate I was sitting on.

"Oh will you shut up! Your stupid cries are giving me a headache!" I hear a raspy voice from the farthest corner of the room.

I stopped crying, "B-but I can't h-help it… I miss my mommy…!" I sniveled.

"Uggh… You're a lame excuse of a saiyan, stupid girl." The person with a raspy voice came towards my direction. He was a boy around my age and height, he had flame shaped hair, and an evil glare.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "You're Ambassador Palme's kid, aren't you?" He demanded.

I nodded my head, "Y-yes…"

"Pathetic! A saiyan with a high rank like yours shouldn't be a sniveling weakling!" He said slightly disgusted.

In an instant I was in his face, "HEY! Take that back! I'm no weakling!" I shouted.

He cringed at the shrillness of my voice and covered his ears, "Uggh… What are you, a banshee?!"

I folded my arms, "Well there's more where that came from! So… uh… What's your name?"

He uncovers his ears and looks at me skeptically, "First you scream in my face, and now you demand MY name? Why should I tell you anyway?"

"I… uh… Well, so we can make an alliance. My name's Chicori by the way." I said as I extended my hand.

The boy smacks my hand away, "And you call yourself a saiyan." He scoffs, "We saiyans don't use polite gestures such as handshakes, kisses, or hugs. If you want to start an alliance with the _'Prince of all Saiyans' _you're going to have to change that attitude of yours." He turned his nose up.

I furrow my brows, "What's wrong with my attitude, Prince?"

"You're too… weird…" He said with uncertainty, "Especially for a girl…"

"Hmph! I bet I'm the only girl you've met!" I scoffed.

**_WHAP!_**

"Owww… What did I do?!" I said as I clutched my head. The jerk just hit me.

"Hmph! Show some respect, for I am the—

"Yeah, yeah, I heard! You're the _'Prince of all Saiyans'_! Is that your only name?" I asked agitatedly.

"Are you stupid? You don't know my name?" He asked angrily.

"You didn't know mines either! Why should it come as a shock to you, that I don't know yours!" I retorted.

"Our planet is named Vegeta, right?"

"…Uh huh…" I nodded.

"The king of said planet is named Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah… But where are you going with this?" I asked.

He groans while making a face, "God you're stupid! MY NAME IS VEGETA! PRINCE VEGETA OF PLANET VEGETA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?" He yelled at me.

It was now my time to cover my ears, "Yes, I get it! You don't have to yell…"

"Imbecile…" He scoffed.

* * *

**_KM607: Well that's it! Please review but no flames okay? :D_**


	4. Part III

"_Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain, whether of our worth or worthlessness, we are almost impervious to fear."_ –By William Congreve

* * *

"Uggh… My head…" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I looked to where the voice came and it was Krillin.

"Uggh… Krillin? Where am I?"

"You're at the palace with us; Broly came by and placed you in that bed." He explained, "By the way, how you did you manage to get yourself drenched, your clothes were soaked!" He laughed.

I scowled, "It's all Vegeta's fault!"

"What, did he get mad and pushed you into the water?" Gohan asked.

"No… When we were at that planet, searching for the _'Legendary Super Saiyan' _I had a conflict with some toad monster lurking about in the lake area. I almost drowned but Broly came to my rescue." I explained.

I felt a slight breeze underneath the covers, looked and quickly turned red with anger. I wrapped the covers around my nude body and glared at everybody in the room, "Okay…" I said calmly, "Which one of you dumbasses took my clothes off…" A hint of anger seeped in my voice.

"If we didn't take your clothes off you'd be even sicker!" Trunks reasoned; he was getting more and more terrified by the second.

"Trunks, who's _"we"_?" I asked him even angrier than before.

"Uh… huh huh…" He laughed nervously.

"I'll give you 'til the count of five…"

"Well uh…"

"One…"

"It was me and…"

"Two…"

"Gohan…" He gulped.

"Hmmm… three seconds, not bad. So where are my clothes?" I demanded.

"T-they're over there drying…" Gohan pointed towards the balcony.

"Get them!" I growled.

Gohan quickly scurried over towards the balcony and grabbed the clothes. He scurried back towards me and handed me the clothes. I snatched them from him.

"Now… Leave!" I demanded.

Gohan, Krillen, and Trunks scurried out of the room. But they forgot one thing.

I raised an eyebrow at the small little green people and then snarled at them. I picked them up and threw them out of the room, "Oh yeah… TAKE YOUR FURBIES WITH YOU!!" I called as I slammed the door.

Once I undressed I mumbled, "The nerve of them! Damn perverts… Hey, my cold is gone!" I said happily.

* * *

Once I had gotten dressed I flew out of the window, I wanted to explore New Vegeta.

"Tree, tree, building, building, tree, building, tree… Oh hey, a mine!" I exclaimed.

I flew down closer to inspect, "This place is all empty… the only people I see inhabiting here is the guards and they're all asleep."

I later looked towards my right and noticed a large cargo ship but this model only accommodated slaves. "I wonder what's inside…"

I flew up towards its window and noticed millions of those furbies (yes, I know what those little green people are called, but I call them furbies because they look like them, in my opinion XP) sleeping inside, "They must be slaves…"

After hours of inspecting I flew back towards the palace until I felt two powerful energies converge. The first energy I felt was powerful but it felt like it was being restrained. The other felt much more free and unrestricted. I also noticed that their energies belonged to a saiyan, or maybe even more than one.

Once I had gotten close enough to the palace, something or someone rammed into me, knocking me into a nearby building with it on top of me.

"Uggh… oww…" I groaned.

I looked down and noticed that this thing or person had black spiky hair: four large spikes on the left and three small ones on the right.

"Kakarot!" I exclaimed as I kicked him off of me.

"Oww! Oh hey, Chicori…" He said.

"KAKAROT!" We both turn our heads to see Broly coming at us at full speed.

"Damn it! What the hell did you do now?!" I yelled at Kakarot.

He cringed, "I don't know! He just attacked me out of nowhere! Why does he hate me?"

"I don't kno—hey what are you…" Kakarot grabbed my wrist and flung me upwards.

I could see why he flung me; he protected me from Broly's ki blasts. Kakarot flew off into the deeper part of New Vegeta with Broly tailing him closely behind. No later than five minutes, Paragus appeared and flew off into the same direction.

I watched the scene with a dumbfounded expression, "What's going on here?" I said a bit confused as I followed them.

Apparently the deeper part of New Vegeta led up to a forest with a large lake. _Note to self: keep away from lakes._

Once I arrived, an interesting scene took place. I landed next to Kakarot on the cliff and watched the event between father and son. Paragus had his hand out stretched in front of Broly. I noticed something glowing from his hand, it definitely wasn't his energy, and it felt as if it was being borrowed by something…

Broly later was calmed down. Paragus and Broly flew off towards the palace. I nudged Kakarot, "Uh… Any idea what just happened…" I asked.

"Nope, but one thing's for certain…"

"And what would that be?"

"Broly's the_ 'Legendary Super Saiyan'_!"

"WHAT?!"

"Trust me, I have a strong feeling about this and my feelings have never steered me wrong," he assured.

"Kakarot…"

* * *

Morning passed by quickly. Vegeta's impatience for finding the _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_ was growing more intense, so intense that he wanted to leave this barren planet and go back to earth. I, on the other hand, was helping Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin carry the furbies towards the palace.

"Trunks… Remind me why we're doing this again?" I asked.

"To let my father know that our assumptions were right." He explained.

"Oh…"

"Hey Chicori, you look kinda tired." Krillin noticed.

"With last night's events… anybody would be tired…" I yawned.

"Really, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Well, let's see… One-hundred and eighty-five pounds of _your_ father collided into me and flung both of us into a nearby tower, He fought with Broly, Paragus did some freaky sh*t with his hand which managed to soothe Broly, and plus your dad thinks that _'Legendary Super Saiyan' _is Broly." I said irritably.

"But why would Goku think that Broly is the Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked.

"Look, I'm not a freakin' genius like Bulma is, okay? So quit asking me!" I snapped.

Krillin whispered towards Trunks, "Geez… Looks like somebody's Aunt Flo came for a monthly visit…"

I growled, "I heard that, you hairless chipmunk!" I sneered.

"Yikes!" Krillin hid behind Gohan.

I sighed, "Idiot…"

We put all the furbies down on a nearby cliff and watched the event between Vegeta and Paragus.

"Sir, wait!" Paragus tailed after Vegeta, "Please hear me out, King Vegeta, please don't go!" He pleaded.

Vegeta briefly looked at him and continued his walking. Paragus managed to block Vegeta from the egg-shaped shuttle, "My lord, we found him. We should be able to pinpoint his location by tomorrow at the latest," he panted.

Vegeta continued to ignore him. He looked back at Broly, "Come on, what are you waiting for?!" He demanded.

Broly's fist were clenched, he looked as if he were struggling, "Kaka…rot…"

"Vegeta! Vegeta you in here? I'm getting tired of waiting for you, plus I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm hungry!" Kakarot's overly joyful annoying voice echoed from the shuttle. "Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here." Kakarot said seriously.

"Stay out of this, clown! You've have no idea what you're talking about!" Vegeta growled.

Kakarot flew out of the ship and landed, "Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta here, that Broly is the Super Saiyan."

"My Lord, he speaks nonsense. He must be confused, that's impossible!" Paragus walks up towards Broly, "The man is pitiful, he has less power than I do. Let's drop this and return to your palace."

Trunks glared, unable to bear anymore of his lies, flew down towards the scene. Gohan and I trailed behind him while Krillin watched the furbies.

"Father!" Trunks called, "Don't listen to so called Planet Vegeta is nothing but a sham. This planet is nothing but ruins, Paragus twisted everything you see here by using these disadvantage people. They'll tell you everything!" Trunks explained.

One of the young furbies gasped and pointed at Broly, "That's him! That's the one that destroyed our planet!" It exclaimed.

Vegeta's ears picked up on this, he turns towards Paragus, "You tricked me…"

Paragus smirked, "It's about time your spoiled microscopic brain figured it out. Your son is correct though, Vegeta. This hollow place has no meaning to me. What I really want is a lush green planet you currently inhabit, what's it called again… oh, that's right, Earth." He laughed, "I've created this convoluted ploy, an imaginary town for an imaginary prince. I bet your father must be laughing from his grave right now. Oh and another thing why I chose this planet, in a few short hours this useless planet will collide with Comet Komarie (I wonder if I spelled that right?), an astronomical object of colossal proportions. And when you fools are dead our rule over Earth will be completely unchallenged." He explained in a very sinister tone.

"Keep dreaming, old man! You should be locked up in an asylum; you're too senile for your own good!" I derided.

Paragus turned towards me, "Maybe I should keep you alive. It's been years since I _experienced_ a female." He said lustfully.

"Eww…" I sneered in disgust.

Broly growled and walked towards Kakarot, powering up every second. Paragus laughed, "Well it looks like I don't have to anticipate Comet Komarie to see to your deaths, it seems Broly has other plans for you, Broly, attack!" He commanded.

Gohan, Trunks, and I powered up into Super Saiyans.

Vegeta stepped in front of me, "No, you stay out of this! Go on with baldy over there!" He ordered.

"What?! I want to fight too! I'm much more powerful than he is!" I argue.

"Yes, but you haven't completely mastered being a Super Saiyan yet!"

"But—

"Go on, woman! I am not going to repeat myself!" He ordered.

I gave up, "Fine! But don't call me for help when you get your ass kicked!" I said I flew off towards the monk.

Krillin smirked, "Vegeta wouldn't let you fight again, huh?"

"Shut up!" I growled, "Now what do we do with them?" I ask motioning towards the furbies.

"This battle's gonna be messy, then again when you saiyans fight, it's always messy. Anyways, let's get these people out of here."

"Right!" I nodded.

One by one Krillin and I carried the furbies towards a safer location.

"Vegeta, please be okay…" I whispered, taking one last look at the fight.

* * *

**_KM607:_** That's all my loyal readers! Please review but no flames, okay? :D


End file.
